


Like clockwork

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, break-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Whenever Vanessa pulls back, there's something Brooke always says.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Kudos: 10





	Like clockwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weStan/gifts).



He has his phone on his hand when it starts ringing, _his_ name on the top. He rolls his eyes and sighs. Not again. He’s tired. He’s given him all he had and it hasn’t been enough. What more can he possibly want from him? Why won’t he just leave him alone?

He puts the phone down, ignoring the ringing in favor of going to the bathroom. He doesn’t need to pee that badly, but it gives him something to do instead of just staring at his phone.

He’s barely made it back to the couch when it starts ringing again. He ignores it once more, petting Thackery, who has decided to make himself comfortable on his lap. He strokes his soft fur, smiling when he hears his low purrs. At least his cat is showing him some love.

The phone rings for the third time and he sighs and rolls his eyes. Seems like he’s not giving up tonight. Maybe he should just block his number already, he tells himself, while knowing that no matter how angry he gets, he’s not strong enough to do that. Plus, it’s not like he doesn’t have other ways to reach him. Several other ways.

“What do you want?” His voice is angry when he finally slides that green button up.

“Hi.” He sounds small, sad, lonely, all that with a single two-letter word. Goddamnit.

“Hi.” He softens his own voice. No use kicking a horse that’s already down.

“How are you?” 

He resists the urge to roll his eyes again. He hates the small talk between them, hates talking about meaningless stuff and never talking about what’s really important.

“I’m ok. You?” He’ll play along, for now. Hopefully this won’t take long.

“So so.” A pause, and he knows what’s coming next, could recite the whole script by heart. They’ve danced this dance before. “I miss you.”

Oop, there it is. Like clockwork.

He scoffs. “Yeah, I know exactly what you miss.”

“I mean it.” And the worst part it, he believes it. He knows he really does. But apparently not enough. Never enough.

“I’m sure you do. And while you miss me you go around sucking every dick available. ”

“I’m not going to deny that.” The calm in his voice is what makes him angry. This bitch isn’t even sorry, is he? “But I hate kissing strangers and pretending they’re you.”

“Here’s a tip: don’t.”

That silences him. 

He’s about to hang up when he hears it. “I’m sorry.”

And the worst part is, once more, he knows it’s true.

“I know.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

“I think we both know there’s nothing you can do. You’ve tried. _We_ have tried.”

“So that’s it? It’s really over?”

He shakes his head, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks. It’s been over for a long time, hasn’t it? They were just playing pretend.

“You don’t actually expect me to just let you go, do you?” he hears him insisting.

“You already have.”


End file.
